La incondicional
by Beu Rib
Summary: Song Fic que muestra algunos sentimientos de Yoh hacía Tamao y como ve el amor de ella hacía él.


**Dedicatoria: **Este fic va dedicado a Lian Black por escribir tan bien, a Minamo por escribir "Una noche", a mi Neechan Keiko Asakura que la quiero mucho, a mi Otoutochan Viosil por ser tan adorable y a todos mis lectores de Tardes Negras.

**La incondicional.**

La contemplo a través de la ventana, su rostro siempre sereno y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, sus manos siempre ocupadas, picando un poco de esto y otro poco de aquello, revolviendo la sopa, calculando el tiempo de cocción.

-Papá lanza la pelota-escucho que su hijo, no mayor de tres años, decía.

Salió de su letargo y continuo jugando, no sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo, ella ahora probaba con delicadeza el sabor de la pasta.

Ella sintió su mirada y giro involuntariamente, sus ojos se encontraron y él sonrió como siempre, ella se ruborizo con ligereza y un suspiro triste se escapo de su boca, correspondió a la sonrisa y continuo con sus deberes.

Yoh negó con la cabeza, Tamao nunca cambiaría, no importaba el tiempo, las distancias, ella se conservaba igual, tan intacta como los sentimientos que ella albergaba por él.

_Tú... la misma siempre tú._

_Amistad, ternura que sé yo._

_Tú... mi sombra has sido tú._

_La historia de un amor..._

_...Que no fue nada._

Por que él conocía esos profundos sentimientos, que aquella niña llorosa y de rosados cabellos había sentido desde siempre hacía su persona, sin importar nada, nadie...

Todavía en su memoria recordaba aquel día soleado de otoño en el que ella le declaró su ferviente amor, a un solo día de contraer matrimonio con la mujer que amaba... Sus ojos claros cubiertos de lágrimas, su boca suplicando que no se casara, sus manos aferrándolo, estrechándolo, en un poderoso abrazo lleno de amor y de dolor.

Y en su inconsciencia de aquel acto y sin saber que le partiría aún más el corazón, su gran cariño y afecto hacía ella le regalaron un beso... Sí, la beso en los labios tan tiernamente como pudo pero sin sentir emoción alguna... Un beso vacío, carente de sentido y lleno de total hermandad.

_Tú... mi eternamente tú._

_Un hotel, tu cuerpo y un adiós._

_Tú... mi oculta amiga tú._

_Un golpe de pasión._

_Amor de madrugada._

Tamao derramo algunas lagrimas al recordarlo, secó sus lagrimas y continuo con los preparativos para la cena. Ese beso significó muchas cosas para ella y fue la confirmación más grande que Yoh le pudo dar de que no la quería y mucho menos la amaba... Por lo menos de la forma en la que ella deseaba.

Pero a pesar de aquel dolor terrible en el pecho, continuo a su lado, lo vio casarse, radiante y feliz, besar a la mujer que él amaba y el solo pensar que su Yoh era feliz la hacía sentirse bien... Aunque solo fuera un espejismo provocado por el indescriptible sufrimiento de no tenerlo.

_No existe un lazo entre tú y yo._

_Nada de amores._

_Nada de nada..._

Nada de nada...

Solo una hermosa amistad, un eterno cariño filial era lo que él sentía hacía ella.

El amor apasionado, febril y carnal se lo profesaba a su esposa, se lo demostraba en cada abrazo que le daba bajo las estrellas, en cada beso donde él ponía algo más que el corazón, le otorgaba su alma.

Y eso a Yoh le dolía, porque sentía la culpabilidad cada vez que la veía, cada vez que ella les preparaba la cena o cuidaba de su hijo, porque se sentía impotente de no poder hacer feliz a la mujer que sacrificaba cada instante de sus días para dedicárselos a él. Se sentía mal por que ella continuara a su lado a sabiendas que nunca obtendría nada y sin pedir absolutamente nada.

_Tú la misma de ayer._

_La incondicional._

_La que no espera nada._

Tamao puso los platos en la mesa y anuncio con su tierna voz que la cena estaba lista.

Hana soltó una divertida risa y reto a su padre a ver quien corría más rápido y llegaba antes al comedor.

Sus ruidosos pasos y sus alegres risas inundaron la casa en menos de cinco minutos, Anna suspiro resignada y comenzó a ayudar a Tamao a terminar de servir los platos.

-Ese Yoh, nunca madurara-se quejo la rubia.

La chica de cabellos rosas solo sonrió con tristeza, la cual en fracción de segundos cambió a una animada al sentir dos brazos que se abrazaban a sus piernas.

-Tía Tamao, gracias por hacer Tepanyaki con mole -dijo Hana.

-No hay de que, todo sea por mi niño favorito-apuntó ella y deposito un beso en la rubia cabeza del muchachito.

Yoh sonrió al ver la escena y no pudo evitar imaginar como hubieran sido las cosas si tan solo Anna no le hubiera cautivado y robado por completo el corazón, no se arrepentía de eso y nunca lo haría pero le era inexplicable el porque jamás fijo sus afectos hacía Tamao.

_Tú la misma de ayer._

_La que no supe amar._

_No sé porque._

-Hana basta, siéntate ahora y come-le ordenó su madre.

No lo admitía pero a veces a la fuerte itako le daban celos de ver como su hijo quería a Tamao.

-¿Celosa?-le pregunto su marido al oído.

-No digas estupideces-murmuro.

Yoh rió y le dio un sensual beso en el cuello, Anna le propino un codazo en las costillas y le mascullo "Yoh este no es el lugar" pero con una traviesa sonrisa surcándole en los labios.

Tamao agacho la mirada al verlos y se dispuso a comer y cerro fuertemente los ojos para acallar el sonido de aquel beso robado que Yoh le arrebato a su esposa de los labios y apretó con fuerza la orilla del mantel al escuchar los suaves y casi inaudibles "Te amo"

_Tú... mi intensamente tú._

_Soledad, cariño, yo que sé._

_Tú... mis horas bajas tú._

_Un cuerpo de mujer._

_Un par de rosas blancas._

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos y antes de poder hacer algo, la luna los había pillado, Anna subió a recostar a Hana a su cama, dejando solos a su marido y a Tamao.

-Buenas noches-se apresuro a decirle la joven, le era muy penoso estar a solas con él. A pasos rápidos camino hacía la puerta de la cocina.

-Tamao, espera-llamó él-Un momento por favor, debo decirte algo.

La chica se detuvo pero continuo dándole la espalda.

-Solo deseo decirte "Gracias"

Tamao se giró con violencia y por primera vez en muchos años lo miro cara a cara, clavando su mirada en la de él.

-Gracias por estar siempre con nosotros-tosió un poco-Conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, gracias por preocuparte por Hana y por mí, pero sobre todo, muchas gracias por amarme como lo haces.

Ella entreabrió un poco los labios por la sorpresa, jamás pensó que él le agradecería que lo amara.

-Pero-prosiguió-esto te hace daño Tamao, yo te agradezco que me ames así y que te sacrifiques por mí, pero tú bien sabes que...

_No existe un lazo entre tú y yo._

_No hubo promesas._

_Ni juramentos._

_Nada de nada._

-Yo no te amo y no lo haré, será mejor que deseches ese amor que solo te lastima y si es posible te alejes por un tiempo de nosotros.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, la estaba corriendo.

-Los abuelos te esperan mañana en la tarde, quieren que continúes con tu entrenamiento y que los apoyes con la nueva generación de shamanes, lo siento-y por la expresión de su rostro así era.

Tamao no dijo nada, solo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación.

-Esta bien, mañana en la mañana estaré lista-dijo con voz entrecortada y con ríos de agua salada resbalándole por las mejillas.

-Anna te acompañara a la estación-le explicó-Hana y yo iremos a entrenar. Tamao de verdad lo lamento.

La joven continuo con su camino, se sentía destrozada, su mundo de fantasía quedo reducido a nada, el estar cerca de Yoh le había proporcionado una vida falsa y cómoda, una hermosa ilusión donde ella era su esposa y el pequeño Hana su hijo y ahora todo se le era arrebatado, la realidad le caía encima como un feroz moustro que le carcomía las entrañas y el corazón pero sobre todo que le destrozaba el alma.

_Amiga tú..._

_La misma de ayer._

_La incondicional._

_La que no espera nada._

-¿Cómo lo tomo?-pregunto Anna en cuanto Yoh hubo llegado a la habitación.

-Tal y como ella siempre toma estas cosas-respondió Yoh con una melancólica sonrisa.

-No es tú culpa amor-la rubia intento consolarlo-No es culpa de nadie.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

_Tú... la misma de ayer._

_La que no supe amar._

_No sé porque._

Aquella mañana amaneció soleado y con una fresca brisa que le acaricio la piel y su desgastada alma.

Se despidió sin ceremonias de la sacerdotisa y subió al tren que la llevaría a Izumo, a su pueblo natal donde conoció la dicha del primer amor junto con el dolor que trae consigo.

Pero de algo estaba segura, mientras miraba la ventana pudo ver que tendría un futuro mejor y que ella ya nunca jamás sería una incondicional.

FIN.

Notas: Bueno este fic se me ocurrió esta tarde mientras veía el video por t.v. La canción es de Luis Miguel y espero les haya agradado. Ya saben pueden dejar reviews si es que así lo desean. Cuídense mucho, chao.


End file.
